


The Sky

by 401651



Series: SA [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	The Sky

He is the sky

He is the soft blues and pinks of dawn  
He is the muted light from behind fog  
He is the cool, crisp breeze that starts the day  
He is the morning sky

He is the brilliant blue of noon  
He is the bright light on a clear day  
He is the warm, laughter filled atmosphere  
He is the midday sky

He is the breathtaking rainbow of sunset  
He is the golden sun, washing everything in light  
He is the breeze that blows through your hair  
He is the evening sky

He is the daytime sky, always giving something to smile about

He is the daytime sky, full of light

He is the daytime sky

He is the deep blues, indigos, and blacks of night  
He is the light shining from a million pinpricks in the dark  
He is a chill wind that somehow doesn’t make you cold

He is the night sky, with virtues like the stars  
Countless wonderful things, and once you notice one,   
You notice more and more,  
Just like the stars

He is the night sky, and a million specks of glowing light

He is the sky

He is the pale, bright, and deep colors

He is soft, burning, and scattered light

He is cool, warm and cold air

He is a gentle breeze and a strong gust

He is the sky, day and night, light and dark, soft and strong

He is the sky


End file.
